Sovereign Protectorate of Callidus
Basic Information Government Type: Constitutional Stratocratic Monarchy Faction Location: Galactic North West of the Solarian Empire, sharing a border Region size: 3,000 Light Years across Military strength: Defensive and Offensive. Demographics: 100% Human Economics: * Imports: dependent on very few if any imports. However, they go out of their way to purchase new military technology in order to speed their own advancements. * Exports: Technology, Food stuffs, luxury goods. Citizen Denomination: Imperials Currency: Callidian Credit Religion: Once the military coup had been successfully executed, the monarchy produced a new state enforced religion: the Church of Cognitus, worshiping information, cunning, and those who possess it. The temples (or more accurately, libraries and research stations) are still under construction throughout the nation. History Betelgeuse Empire The Betelgeuse Empire was founded by Kailiandrai Regulus Ix, and her companion Daffyd McKay in order to better protect their friends and family. Within two years of being founded the infant Empire fell under attack from multiple flanks and spent the next 7 years fighting for its life. The war ended with victory for the new Empire, and the Emperor, who led most of the major fleet battles, was hailed as a warrior king that was virtually unbeatable. Their Imperial Majesties returned to their home dimension with the only three DTD Beacons that had been made in order to provide avenues of entry for the DTD Gate that was in one of the deeper systems in the Empire. The first beacon was successfully set up in what was going to be the Capital's twin in Their Imperial Majesties' home dimension. However, due to diplomatic strife and internal issues, the Royal Family fled back to the other dimensionMost of these issues came from dissidents and the mishandling of diplomatic relations with the Solarian Empire.. Protectorate Formed upon the ashes of the Betelgeuse Empire, the noble military house Callidus swept in during the reign of their inept emperor, who had oppressed the people to the point of riots and near rebellion through his needless expenses and expansive infrugality. House Callidus’s leader, Omegon Callidus, the head of their navy, assassinated the emperor, with full military backing, and replaced the government with his own. Swiftly deposing of virtually all of the old government, he focused on providing the citizens with a sense of newness, demonstrating that it wouldn’t be the same old system. Rapidly increasing militarization and industrialization, he introduced 5 year mandatory military service, and set about increasing their fleet size by launching dozens, then hundreds of automated construction platforms (ACPs) into space that would feed on asteroids and construct anything programmed into them. With these changes, the economy began booming, with abundant resources boosting their industry and infrastructure exponentially. Timeline of events -2 BFBefore Founding: Their Imperial Majesties and the Capital planet appeared suddenly, swapping places with the original Betelgeuse A5 planet. -1BF: Their Imperial Majesties lay the ground work for the founding of the Empire. Founding: (4677) Their Imperial Majesties were voted unanimously by the old Betelgeuse Council to become the first Empress and Emperor of the Empire due to the work that they had done to protect the transplants into the Home Dimension. 2 AF: War breaks out as multiple nations attack the Empire out of fear of our merchant and military might. 9 AF: War finally ends, Empire now controls over fifty percent of the colonized space, peace treaties with what remains of the Solarian LeagueA counterpart of the old Free Human Alliance in the other dimension. and the League of Outer Worlds brings hopefully lasting peace. 9.5 AF: Dimensional travel device tested for the first time. Probe successfully warped undetectedThe Solarian Navy's Listening post XT-19 picked up the arrival and departure of the probe, but passed it off as a sensor anomaly at the time. into Their Imperial Majesties' home dimension and returned safely with data. 10 AF: Their Imperial Majesties take the unprecedented move of using the newly perfected Dimensional Travel Device to return to Their home dimension in order to expand the Empire and provide its people with more resources and a safe production area. 11 AF: After political and internal issues, Emperor Daffyd McKay took his family and the Navy back home, locking the dimensional gate and leaving a provisional government behind. The secret to inter-dimensional travel was lost with his departure. 14 AF: the provisional government elects a new emperor, Astinus, who begins a campaign to label himself as the new powerful emperor. He erects statues, releases propaganda, and steadily destroys the economy. 22 AF: fed up with the emperor, House Callidus and the other military noble houses of old hatch a plot to assassinate the Emperor, and replace him. Omegon, the head of house Callidus, carries this out, becoming the new emperor and institutes changes across the board, swiftly turning the economy around. 25 AF: with a strong new economy and increasing military size, new emperor Omegon is hailed as the return of the old times of prosperity, and the construction of temples for the new state religion are begins. References Category:Nations